mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Meerkats123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkats Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aniju Aura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 12:49, September 9, 2010 What do you need help with?Aniju Aura 13:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Whe you edit there is a tool bar above the contects. Under insert is three picture fames. The first one you use to upload photos. To put a picture in the template you need to put the name of the photo followed by .jpg or whatever the photo ends with. You can click on the picture and copy the title, then paste in the template and give it a size. And that's how you do it. You can look at my mobs or article for examples.Aniju Aura 01:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) So I added a picture of a meerkat group to be the Kool Kats. Now you need to make a new mob to be their rivals, like the Lazuli is to the Whiskers. Then you can make your or porject site like the Kalahuri Meerkat Project (KMP). Also don't forget to put the meerkat articles and mobs you make on you user page so people known you made them. Is there any thing else you need help with? Aniju Aura 03:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I finally found a picture for Cheetra. Do you like it?Aniju Aura 04:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I like them, I was going to use Juno and hook him up with Athena from the Frisky but I never came up with a name. Well maybe Marico willover threw him. I named those females from the Starsky too but I forgot to make a mob for them. Do you want ot make a mob for Pounce, Piggy and Hefagus fromt he Leprechuan? The are Mozart's daughters. They can be your third mob.Aniju Aura 05:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) New Mob I'll make a mob for those meerkats if I can come up with another name. You can name then after another animal but don't name then the Panthers. I plan on using that name if I can find some females good enough to be Panther's mate. Also don't use any of the meerkats in the Xerotic Meerkat Project. I'am working on a story for them. On how about the Pouncers since Pounce is the dominant female?Aniju Aura 06:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Amari is Amira so we can just a pictur puctiure of her. I also have a good picture of Marico. Do you known how to use the Template now? Or do you need soem help with those still?Aniju Aura 06:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea. I'll consider it. Why don't you work on Cheetra and Amari's articles, give them day they were first seen and a little bit about how the mob was formed. Their articles are so small. You could make thier mob for a little earlier so make a mob that formed a long time ago, so they have more history. I suppose Cheetra woudl give birth on November to her litter if she is pregnant after matign with Vince. Is he going to take over the Kool Kats?Aniju Aura 06:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I made it like the Kool Kats but I'll leave you to fill out the info since it is your mob you known more about it then me.Aniju Aura 06:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) It Mr. Jack a wild male? Or was he suppose to be Mr. Jacky? I hate Billy so I'm goign to kill off all of her children somehow and not let any of them have surviving children.Aniju Aura 23:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, he is a wild male. I thought about using Mr. Jacky, That's why Mr. Jack has his code Oh, I put them in the Jackalope. I would like to keep them Jackalope. How about those Moomins males I told you about can replace them. And if Mr. Jack is a wild amle, he should have his own ID code and not Mr. Jacky's. As for Pookie, he didn't take dominance from Zodus, he left the group before the Gattaca males joined. No one was dominant male at the time they joined. Hugo over threw Pookie later on and is the dominant male. Aniju Aura 09:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) New mobs Here are some meerkast you can use. They left their group in later dates so you can add more info to thier mobs, unlike the ones you have now. October 2007: '''Gringo, Brufola and Pustola were evicted from the Gattaca. '''December 2007: '''Stato, Pookie, Arrested Development and Bad Boy Bubby go roving and left the Gattaca however Pookie returned later on. Mabye they can start a new group together?Aniju Aura 10:17, September 13, 2010 (UTC) New Meerkar Mob Names I just realized I gave you a picture with many meerkats but the Kool Kats only have like six members. The females better give birth some the picture makes sense. As for new mob named, how about the '''Warthog, that's an animla the meerkat must seen alot and the Aardvark, there was on feactured in Meerkat Manor 4. Aniju Aura 06:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Warthog sounds like a good name. Why don't you use those Gattaca meerkats you gave me? I'll focus on Eagles and Kool Kats. How does that sound. The Worthog is a mob for you so the Eagles and Kool Kats have a Commando like rivals. You can also make a mob called the Giraffes. I'm working on my own mobs and I have a few meerkarts in othse I am waiting to make them new ones. Aniju Aura 00:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Want some Commando males, Everest (VCDM039), De La Ray (VCDM052) and Moltan (VCDM057) helped formed the Thunderians but left the group in May 2010. They can join or form a new group. They came form the Warthogs! Mabye with the Nathalie, Lena and Vidy from the Elveera or whatever you want.Aniju Aura 01:04, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll use the Commando males to replace the Whiskers males in Eagles. The Gattaca meerkats will disapear then reappear together as Warthog. The Eleveara females can join them. I have one question for you. What do you think of the names I gave the new pups in Kool Kats? Nameing Meerkats New named are what ever you want. A baby name wed-sit is always helpful in coming up with names. but some sort of order is good to like the Kool Kats should have cat names from books and TV show or named after your own experiences with cats. Like the Warrriors Mob, all the pups will be named after the warrior cats from the book. How about for starts Baxter, the cat in Meow Mix commercials, Bagheera, the panter from the Jungle book, those cann be males and females Mrs. Jane Tabby in from a book call Catwings and Fat Louie, Mia's cat in The Princess Diaries series. Here is the link were I got the names List of Fictional Cats. Uh don't use warrior names since I'm saving them for the Warriors Mob. The other cat names are okay. I hople this helps. Aniju Aura 00:03, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I made the Kool Kats be formed in January so they can have more info. In isn't october so there would be no infomation there yet. Now you can have the females give birth to more pups. Also spot making meerkats join other group from my mobs, I want too keep Harriet and the other meerkats in Xerxes and I don't want any of my mobs to adopt any other meerkats. Oh and make the Warthogs so you have a new rival for the Kool Kats. :)Aniju Aura 03:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC)